2008-10-16 - Rena's Battle with Nashtah Sing
Coruscant: Core of the 'Public Cantina The heavy brown reek that fills this area of City does not make exception for this ramshackle building, adding to the clouds of smoke from the Cantina's patrons. In fact, the smoke adds a scent to repulsive smell that makes this little hovel a far more bearable place to be than the open walkways without. The walls of this grimy den seem to have been fused together from the battered wreckage of starship hulls and durasteel plating from old building foundations. Light is provided from a confused assortment of many-colored lamps hanging from the ceiling by power cables. Every so often these flicker in unison, momentarily increasing the oppressive gloom of the place. Along one wall three old plasteel desks have been converted into bartops doubling as a dancing runway. A bored and sullen bartender sits behind these desks half-asleep and wholly uninterested in the antics of the Cantina's dancers. Across the floor several round tables have been placed, and in the corners several booths lie hidden in shadows. A small portion of the Cantina has been curtained off with some filthy tattered cloth, behind which an old Sabacc table stands ready for gamblers. Despite the atmosphere of the place it's patrons are remarkably varied. Rich-looking off-worlders (often with breathing masks) mingle with local scum, discussing who knows what in the shadows of this despicable establishment. Sitting at the bar amongst the light patronage of the underground festivities is a female in a dark black robe and fur-line hood. The hood is down, allowing Nashtah's facial features to be seen by those who may recognize her. She has a vial of dark liquid in front of her on the wooden bar top as her hands are resting on the bar to either side of the drink. She seems in deep though as her head and eyes are looking unto the etchings in the wood, looks can be decieving though... FORCE: Nashtah reaches out with the Force and feel... A powerful disturbance very close to you. It's a little strange returning "home" after such a short, and yet seemingly long time away. Rena shrugs her shoulders a bit tensely as she strolls into the bar - her old digs. If she had a nickle for every time she worked this crowd ... well actually in her early years she earned a lot more than a nickle usually, but those days are so far gone now. Scanning the room curiously, her dark eyes drift eventually to the black-robed and hooded form of Nashtah Sing. A faint smirk is given as she comes over and slides onto a stool nearby: "Evening, Nashtah." The young redhead's voice cuts through the crowd's noise. Nashtah doesn't lift her head, her eyes make no movement from the glass which contains the dark liquid in front of her. The huntress though felt the presence and it was confirmed to her as Rena's voice speaks to her. Nashtah's voice is a fascade of calmness as she responds.. "I see you have freed yourself from the hutt's grasp..I wondered what it was you did to earn his bounty, then again, the hutt's need only look an individuals and desire them as enough reason for a bounty" "Well that nails it on the head," Rena says with a nonchalant chuckle. "Frankly, that's all it was ... he looked, he saw, he wanted." The girl cants her head a little in Nashtah's direction now, eyeing the other woman with a glimmer of fierce light in her dark brown eyes. Turning aside again, however, she crosses one leg over the other smoothly as she turns on the barstool to face the crowd, propping her elbows on the bar behind: "I'm faced with an odd dilemma," she states quietly, glancing down at her left hand: "Not entirely sure just yet how I'm going to deal with it." Nashtah lifts her head at that and turns in her stool and shift to look squarely at Rena. She has felt the power rise in this one from the time when she first met her in this very scum hole to now. Nashtah has one hand now next to her drink as the other rest to her side as she turned to Rena. Nashtah's eyes hold a sinister look to them amongst the dark blue pupils and she responds.. "A dilemma? I guess we all have many of those in our lives..." Her voice trails off allowing Rena the opening to state her dilemma.. Rena is unmoved: "Please don't start trying to pull a threatening attitude on me? It's so pointless." She asks calmly, and yet there may well be a hint of warning there as well. Drawing a slow breath in, the redhead folds her hands in front of her now, letting them rest quietly in her lap: "Yes, a dilemma," she replies cooly, now turning her gaze to meet Nashtah's once more: "See, normally, most people would hunt you down and seak revenge for what you did, but I can't do that. And yet, I am supposed to hunt you down for the very purpose of making sure that you hurt no more people... The problem is, I'm not entirely sure I can sepperate the desire for revenge deep down, and the lawful need to stop your habit of shooting innocent people and learning under the Sith." Nashtah's eyes stay focused on Rena, never blinking or changing. Then once her words are finished, a brief and rare smirk or even a faint smile comes across the huntress's face. She doesn't move or show any aggession at the moment, be it she is confident with her abilities with this jedi or for other reasons. Nashtah's smile fades as her lips mouth a response... "Oh the internal battle phase commences as you transition to knight..you must indeed be close. My actions based on what you just said, I will say are more than merely shooting innocent people, I do have reasons for my actions, I am not a sociapath...well not yet, I would imagine..." Nashtah pauses for a moment and then continues "If your jedi masters at the retreat gave you a mission or task, then that is what you must focus your thoughts too and achieve the goal..in achieving some goals they give to you, violence does become apart of some of them and you must choose the paths of violence with the same objectivity that you choose the paths of padawan chores and such...when you become truly a knight, it will be because you have that ability to separate the emotion from your duties..." Nashtah waves her hands and that was probably the must inciteful piece of words that has come out of her mouth to anyone...at that she waves her hand at a gambling table and sends it at Rena while saying "Let's see how well you pass you jedi masters test..." COMBAT: Nashtah hurls a gambling table at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Rena does not move, but Nashtah Sing's flying debris misses her and falls to the ground. Rena watches Nashtah with keen interest as she speaks. Her dark eyes never truly waver from the other woman and if anything, there is definate confliction in her expression. She still cannot see her as the monster everyone makes her out to be despite what she has seen, been told and experienced personally at the hands of the huntress. No real surprise registers on the redhead's features as a gambling table rises from the floor (a thing little pleasing to those who were playing just now) and comes flying toward her. Oddly, she does not move, save only to raise her hand and wave it off to the side casually: "Padawan's play, that kind of move, Nashtah." As the table flies through the air toward Rena, Nashtah take the oppurtunity to slide her free down to where her rifle was resting. She lifts the weapon and slides off of her stool, keeping the barrel pointing down for the moment and Nashtah seems waiting for an response attack from Rena, but she doesn't respond. Nashtah nods her head as she watches Rena "You held Restraint and confidence...two qualilties that some of the retreat own master's seem to fail to pratice...I was right about you when I spoke to you in after I was captured...you will make an excellent knight. Though, tonight will truly test you, cause this conflict holds no bounty on my end and I do not intend to go with you...so what shall you do?" COMBAT: Nashtah wields her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. "I have heard and seen many things about the Jedi in my short time with them that troubles me..." Rena says witha hint of genuine sadness and dissappointment. "But for the time being, to me, they seem more right than the Sith, and so I do as I am told and learn from them what I can ... but as I learn, I decide for myself where they are wrong and right by following the dictates of my heart. I know which to obey when push comes to shove." After such an uncharacteristically long speech, Rena pulls back the fold of her vest and holds out her right hand. The hilt of her silver saber flies into it and the glowing purple blade hisses into view. A number of people in the crowd stagger back as murmurs of protest rise around them. COMBAT: Rena ignites her purple lightsaber. Nashtah moves back some more attempting to gain a little distance between them, she steps around a table where the patrons have long ran for cover once the two began there standoff. Nashtah's stride stops now as her eyes zero in on the purple blade and to Rena's movements. She quickly settles herself in and fires a shot to slow down Rena hoping to hit one of her fast moving legs... Her voice echoes after the shot is fired "If you are able to best me, it will prove much to your masters....what does your feelings tell you about that?" COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Rena's legs! COMBAT: Rena tries to parry with her purple lightsaber, but Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds her leg. Rena is fast, but not fast enough to prevent Nashtah's blaster bolt from scoring into her leg. She winces in pain as the saber wavers in her hand a brief moment before its purple light flashes in her dark eyes. The Force is strongly on her side however as Nashtah should be well aware now, and in a flash of movement, she lurches forward smoothly, bringing her saber down toward the other's arm. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's arms! FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing shoots at Rena with her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle, disrupting her attack but missing her. The huntress shoots and tries to keep moving, Rena uses her enhanced speed to swing toward Nashtah hand but Nashtah was quick enough to fire one more shot to disrupt her attack...The huntress dives to the side and land on against the side of booth in a sitting position, as she was in the air she took up more projectile shells and once she landed she deftly reloads the rifle, she has no time for another shot as Rena is bearing down on her so she lifts her hand to the table next to her and force pushes it at Rena in hope to slow her attack while Nashtah readies for more shots.... COMBAT: Nashtah hurls a gambling table at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena does not move, but Nashtah Sing's flying debris misses her and falls to the ground. Shaking her head a little as the blaster bolt sings by and her blade shivers wide of Nashtah's arm, the girl grits her teeth determinedly as the table flies toward her. Once again the redhead waves it off to the side with a hint of growing irritation. She can't very well attack Nashtah while she's sitting down - it goes against her nature. A glimmer of uncertainty shows in her expression though as she reaches out her left hand and tries to call upon the Force to grab the rifle from Nashtah before anymore violence happens. FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena tries to rip Nashtah Sing's Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle out of her hands! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing firmly holds her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. Nashtah got the time she needed and rolls to the side in a sideward stance and her voice echoes again to Rena, testing and probing her as the rhthym of escalates to it's eventual climax. Nashtah lips move just about as fast as her feet as she moves to a new position while the bar is almost completely empty except for the brave voyers... "You hesitate! That is the wrong path of violence..." Nashtah fires another shot this time a more vital shot... COMBAT: Nashtah fires your Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Rena's head! COMBAT: Rena tries to parry with her purple lightsaber, but Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds her head. "I hesitate because I prefer to talk my way out of situations without unneedful violence," Rena replies fiercely after her failed attempt to block Nashtah's shot. No anger shows in her expression, but she also does not raise a hand to nurse the freely bleeding wound where the bolt sang by her head. An inch or two over and it may have hit an eye. "You leave me no choice though, do you?" She says stiffly, swinging the bright saber at Nashtah's own head now .. now that the other is obviously out for blood, if not her life. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's head! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing shoots at Rena with her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle, disrupting her attack but missing her. The huntress skids to a stop as her shot light grazes Rena's head. A shot that she made sure was well aimed not to kill..The huntress watches and listens as Rena moves with graceful and fast speed, despite her wounds. The saber now comes high aimed for Nashtah's head, she fires a shot at the right instant and ducking at the same time as the lightsaber goes over her head with Rena close in front of her..She turns the rifle around and with her feet set wide uses the butt of a rifle like a spear and thrusts it too Rena's midsection... "I see, you are finally accepting your path...goooooood!" COMBAT: Nashtah attacks Rena with her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle! COMBAT: Rena parries with her purple lightsaber and destroys Nashtah Sing's Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. Thinking fast through her pounding head and ignoring the flowing blood from her wounds, Rena bares her teeth in an almost savage animal fashion as she tries to bolster all her strength against yet another attack from Nashtah. None of hers have gone so well thus far, and it leaves one in doubt of their skills. However, the butt end of the Huntress's rifle comes thrusting toward her, and she slices downward with her saber to parry it. In a blaze of sparks, the saber sings through the air and utterly destroys the gun. Panting for breath, the redhead steps back and aims her saber directly at Nashtah's head: "In the name of the Jedi Order, you are under arrest..." Oh yes, she knows this may run afoul for her once again, but Rena was ordered to do this, and sometimes we must obey orders we dislike. Nashtah's chest is heaving but she keeps her breaths controls, her eyes flare with a sudden flash of anger as trusty rifle explodes into pieces before her from the well aim and defensive slash from Rena. The huntress is crouches on one knee and as Rena speaks she lifts one of her hands and steps back with the other hand at her side but fingers working for something at her side. She finally gives Rena a look when she finishes "Those words I wish to hear when the fight is done, your must know...*nashtah's fingers working*...based on your opponent if to stop is the right path of the battle..*nashtah gripes the metal object*...or when you must first subdue your opponent..." Nashtah attempts to throw the grenade at Rena's feet and she speak before hands "Now is not the time to stop just yet" and Nashtah dives with all her might across the to behind a booth.... COMBAT: Nashtah wields her Thermal Detonator. COMBAT: Nashtah throws her Thermal Detonator at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena raises her hand and catches Nashtah Sing's thrown Thermal Detonator. COMBAT: Nashtah wields her Merr Sonn Omega Cannon. Nashtah's words do not move Rena. She stands solidly facing her opponent head-on, her athletic body braced and ready to spring into action once more. She eyes the Huntress warily as she moves, narrowing her dark eyes keenly as a thermal detonator is drawn and thrown at her. Lowering her saber in the blink of an eye, the redhead reaches out with her hand and catches the explosive as lightly as if it were a toy ball thrown at her. Nothing goes BOOM ... The girl blinks for a moment before slipping the bomb into her pocket and returning to the fight at hand: "Enough of these games, Nashtah!" She says sternly, waving her hand through the air to grasp and object and hurl it toward the other as she heads for cover. FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena hurls a loose bit of starship hull toward Nashtah Sing! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing tries to dodge, but Rena's flying debris moderately wounds her. As there is no explosion, Nashtah lifts her head up from behind the booth in awe and curiousity as to why there was no explosion, she just catches the tail end of Rena placing the bomb in her clothes and NAshtah mumbles "What the..." When a loud metal 'BANG' is heard as a ship part flies and hits Nashtah in the side and throws her body out into the open again...The huntress was able to hold onto the large weapon, pulling out the large gun now she eyes Rena and says "You are almost there..." COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Merr Sonn Omega Cannon at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and mildly wounds Rena. Not entirely heartened by striking Nashtah with the piece of ship hull, a sigh escapes Rena: "Why couldn't you just come quietly... It would be so much better than this alternative." She speaks calmly, but a hint of sadness seems to creep into her expression. However, the Huntress is a determined foe, and once before her vicious Omega Cannon nearly did the girl in. Holding out her hand though as the blast flies toward her, she takes the brunt of the blow on her left arm, staggering back from the power of the massive gun. If she's lucky, it will only be a sprain, thanks to the Force. Frustration begins to build as she swings jumps ahead, swinging her saber at Nashtah's arms in hopes of disarming her once again and so bring an end to this endless battle of wills and strength. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's arms! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Merr Sonn Omega Cannon to fire, but Rena's purple lightsaber hits and seriously wounds Nashtah Sing's hand, disarming her. Nashtah can't move as fast with the large gun and tries to disrupt the jedi from swinging the deadly purple blade...Nashtah takes a deadly strike to her arm and the weapon flies out as the burn of the blade seriously wounds her hands..."Arfhhhhh" escapes her lips and Nastah steps back and does two quick moves to the side...she holds her hand to her robed chest and her eyes suddenly flare with hatred...she reaches into her robe and throws another grenade at Rena but her words echo as she dives toward the bar "Now you are ready...you master, don't feel, don't think...just do!! and the force will guide you on your path..if you succeed I will be yours..." The grenade flies to Rena FORCE: You feel a lessening of your wounds! You hatred burns through you and with it comes the a welcome surge in the Dark Side! COMBAT: Nashtah wield her Thermal Detonator. COMBAT: Nashtah throws her Thermal Detonator at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena raises her hand and catches Nashtah Sing's thrown Thermal Detonator. Nashtah dives behind the bar and throws off her robe revealing her red body suit underneath with a gunslinger belt on underneath which holds two modified pistols. She quickdraws both pistols into her hands... COMBAT: Nashtah wields her Modified Dual Blaster Pistols. A wince of empathetic pain shivers through Rena, and her eyes flash with almost dispair at being brought to this desperate point in battle with Nashtah. The huntress is wounded and disarmed - just as she had intended. Lowering her saber blade once more to the side, she cries out: "It's no use, Nashtah - please give yourself up! You /can't/ win this time around." There is a pleading tone. She so hates to hurt any living being... Reaching out her hand, she deftly catches the next thermal detonator thrown at her and shakes her head as she senses Nashtah calling upon the Dark Side. It seems to tear into her heart to feel it so keenly. The huntress throws her robe aside and draws two pistols from her belt - but Rena simply stands at the ready, saber aimed: "It's your move," she says grimly, softening into a gentler tone. "I will not strike you first. Lay down your weapons and come with me." The huntress has her back leaned against the bar and her chest is heaving now, her breathing is no longer control as the fight as gone on long now. She doesn't hear the BOOM behind her but instead the jedi's words. Nashtah smiles and shakes her at it...she mumbles to herself "No more testing, this one is ready...no more playing around"... Nashtah turns and with a pistol in each hand she jumps up on the bar and flexing each elbows straight, she runs across the bar and fires blaster shots at Rena..."This time, I am not playing around...you are ready, so you will have to take me with my back on the ground..."...Nashtah Sing blazes gunslinger style... COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Modified Dual Blaster Pistols at Rena's head! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena raises her hand and deflects Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt. Determination and grit show in Rena's eyes as she follows Nashtah's movements. The guns are drawn and shot, blazing at her in such a rapib motion she has barely enough time to raise her hand to deflect the shots: "Enough!" she cries, leaping forward and swinging her saber at the Huntress's legs as she runs across the top of the bar. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's legs! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing tries to dodge, but Rena's purple lightsaber strikes and grievously wounds her leg. The huntress sends a blaze of shots down at Rena but the jedi deflects and dodges all of them..As Nashtah runs across the bartop toward Rena, the jedi runs in to attack...Nashtah attempts to flip off the bar over Rena's head but her legs get a serious slice during the sommersalt..quick thinking alone saves her fall from being disasterous and she tucks at the last second and rolls along the ground.."Ooaf!!" excudes her lips and she flips over on the ground to her belly with both pistols in her hands and fires at Rena's feet... COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Modified Dual Blaster Pistols at Rena's legs! COMBAT: Rena tries to dodge, but Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds her leg. Unable to dodge every single blaster bolt that is aimed at her legs, Rena takes another wound to her already bleeding leg and she staggers back even as Nashtah finishes rolling out of her reach. She is too maimed now to sprint and run at the huntress or put herself between the other and either bar door. Instead, she grits her teeth and makes a desperate attempt at halting Nashtah with more flying debris with a sharp wave of her hand. FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Rena hurls a durasteel barstool toward Nashtah Sing! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing dodges Rena's flying debris. Nashtash's body rolls along the hard ground firing shoots at Rena and one hits her leg slowing her movement. The jedi hurls a stool to her that smashes hard into many pieces right as it hit the floor where nashtah's body just was...With wood pieces flying all around, Nashtah jumps up and runs through the shards of wood toward Rena and growls "Enough, it is now..one of us will be the victor..." she fires an array of bolts at Rena... COMBAT: Nashtah fires hr Modified Dual Blaster Pistols at Rena's arms! COMBAT: Rena tries to parry with her purple lightsaber, but Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds her arm. Panting for breath, Rena braces herself against another attack as blaster fire sings around her. Some miss, but others do tear into her flesh and she cries out in pain as she tries to bring her saber around to meet them. Gasping from the pain, the redhead has no choice but to strike out at Nashtah as she runs at her. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Modified Dual Blaster Pistols to fire, but Rena's purple lightsaber hits and grievously wounds Nashtah Sing. The two forms run at each other, Nashtah blazing gunslinger style against the Jedi and Rena moving her lightsaber deflecting shots..Rena steps in and causes a serious wound to Nashtah with a precise hit of her hot blade..Nashtah moves slower to Rena side and falls a knee with both pistols in hand she shoots one last array of shots at Rena..this time at close range... COMBAT: You fire your Modified Dual Blaster Pistols at Rena! FORCE: Rena calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds Rena. Blood, sweat and tears. Pain courses through Rena's body as two more bolts hit her. She can't seem to muster the willpower to hold off the attacks anymore. So strongly she has held her own up until this, but now, in a desperate plight she can barely remain on her feet. Her knees begin to buckle under her as she makes one more thrust at Nashtah with the flashing blade of her saber. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's body! FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing tries to dodge, but Rena's purple lightsaber strikes and seriously wounds her. Nashtah Sing collapses, critically injured. The blade penetrate Nashtah expired defenses and penetrates her body at the level of her side...she looks up to Rena as her pistols fall from her hands to floor and her body sinks but her eyes are locked to Rena's. She shows no regret, no remorse, no hatres at this moment..her eyes just look to Rena's and her lips quietly, as a whisper, mouth the three words..."You....are....reeaaady." Nashtah body collapses to floor with Rena next to her look down on her form and nashtah's eyes close... Rena's features contort in pain as she drops to her knees beside Nashtah. She had not wanted things to end this way. Her saber slides back into the hilt, and with deliberate and painful slowness, she slips it back into her vest. Beaten nearly to death herself, she grasps the huntress's hand and feels for a pulse. She smiles weakly...but now, she needs to pull herself together with her last ounce of strength and get Nashtah to the hospital. She rises to her feet and gets help. Category:October 2008 RP Logs